Curious and Curiouser For Malice
by polykhromatik
Summary: AU:Different take on Alice's viewpoint. Thoughts, feelings surface when she is w/ Mirana while at the same time she wrestles w/ the decision of facing the Jabberwocky. Starts when she meets Mirana and goes past the end. Alice/Mirana Femslash. Ch2 uploaded
1. Vorpal Bearer and the White Queen

I do not own the characters.

* * *

Grasping tightly to the Bandersnatch, Alice was torn. Her thoughts oscillated going towards Mamoreal to reach the White Queen and then back with to her friends, Hatter and Mallymkun, where she left them behind at Salazam Grums.

She regretted leaving them but Hatter was very insistent. The Vorpal Sword had to be delivered to the White Queen he asserted. She disagreed. Her friends were more important than this sword. As a result, she could not help feel guilty and helpless as she held this weapon.

Before Hatter's capture, he maintained that it was imperative that the sword reach her and that he would manage as the Red Queen's Hatter. When her identity was inadvertently revealed, she was placed in a difficult position and was forced to run off leaving him in the clutches of the Red Queen's soldiers. Alice could only imagine what the Red Queen would do to him and that did not bode well with her. With a heavy heart, she continued to hold on to the lumbering, hairy beast of burden.

Rather than dwell in what she could not control, she focused on Mamoreal and the White Queen. Who is the White Queen exactly? How can she help? What is she like? However, her anxiety soon lessened, when she saw the grey-white castle ahead.

Flanked on each side of the pathway were columns of trees abloom with spring buds. The fragrance of the pale lavender blossoms permeated the air and elevated her spirits. Even Bandersnatch's gait became less jarring when it detected a change in Alice's mood as it approached the archway. After she alighted from her mount and as she walked through the courtyard, she had a sense of hope. Furthermore, she perceived a feeling of serenity with vitality within the castle.

At the foyer, Alice paused not sure on how to hold or present the ornate sword befitting of royalty. Several servants politely passed by, some holding platters with poise. At the last moment, she had an idea. With outward confidence, she walked on the soft white marble floor with the Vorpal Sword in her hands, palms facing up. Luckily, as she entered the white hall her clumsy steps were muffled out, hiding her inner awkwardness.

When she finally saw the throne, she saw her. A vision in white. Words escaped Alice to describe her any further, she wasn't a poet, but she knew what she saw. Ethereal beauty. Even before she greeted her, Alice instinctively knew who she was. She is Mirana, the White Queen of Mamoreal. A white rose.

Immediately, the White Queen stood up and greeted her, as if she was expecting her and almost with open arms.

"_Welcome to Mamoreal," said the White Queen._

The White Queen's warm words beckoned her closer and her heart felt a gentle nudge as she approached her.

As a faithful messenger, she bowed and proffered the Vorpal Sword. Respectfully and not knowing how to address royalty, she merely stated this was hers. Modest, she humbly smiled as the White Queen took the weapon. With the sword in her possession, the White Queen rewarded her with a generous smile.

While the White Queen displayed the appropriate regal bearing it was her airy demeanor that put Alice further at ease, and she continued to smile warmly at her. What fascinated her were the White Queens' effortless, fluid movements. Moreover, she did not come across as a monarch however; Alice reminded herself that Mirana was a queen.

Standing still, she watched as the White Queen examined the Vorpal Sword. Noiseless, she was alone in her thoughts. When Mirana inspected the blade, she briefly closed her eyes while tracing her fingers over the white embedded gems. No doubt, these jewels signify her power. Sensing the power emanating from the sword, she let it filled her and indulged that feeling for several moments before she returned it to its rightful place.

"_The Vorpal Sword is home again . . ." she announced and slowly turned to the suit of armour. "The armour is complete. . . " she continued and rested the sword on the armour's outstretched hands._

Turning back, she looked up to Alice and hinted_. "Now . . . all we need is a champion."_

Alice gasped inwardly at the hint that was conveyed more as a subtle request and remained silent. Did the White Queen really believe she could slay the Jabberwocky? She did not believe she could nor did she want to. This was her dream she reasoned and why should she do something against her nature. If anything, she was more inclined to rescue her friends.

Suddenly, she became very aware how much she towered over Mirana and could not hide herself. Yet, Alice could help but wanting to present a flower to her. Courteously, the White Queen studied her for a moment and then echoed her sentiments.

Good naturedly, she further hinted but discreetly._ "You're a little taller than I expected." _

Self-conscious, Alice tried to maintain her wits about her but she quickly recovered.

"_Blame it on too much Upelkuchen," said Alice with confidence and flashed a roguish smile._ Somewhat emboldened, she almost added you're not what I expected but she held back.

Her countenance turned to immense relief and smiled. _"Oh . . . Come with me," said Mirana and smoothly twirled her hand toward her._

Somehow, Alice felt she had met Mirana's expectations and for some reason, she trusted her. When she happily accepted her hand, she was enthralled by Mirana's light touch and shivered inwardly from the contact. She had never experienced this tingling sensation before. She wondered if Mirana felt something as well.

Alice hoped that wherever she was going that Mirana would truly correct her false appearance to her true form. While she continued to be mesmerized by the airy connection, she let Mirana take the lead like a graceful dancer. Alice could not help but feel as if she was vaguely floating while she was being guided away.


	2. If You Can't Stand the Heat

Even before Alice rounded the next hallway with Mirana, she detected a faint aroma of spices and chopping sounds filling the air. She assumed this was coming from a kitchen. Her guess was correct when the White Queen released her hand and she gracefully dipped into the doorway.

The moment the White Queen stepped in or rather skillfully ducked an incoming bowl of sauce she was a different person. She was Mirana. Stooping slightly at the doorway, Alice followed her in and adopted an informal manner as well. Amused, she ran her finger on the wall sampling the smear. Not bad, she grinned. It lacked some seasoning though.

"_Could you use some salt," said Alice nonchalantly_.

The mad Hare did not think twice in fact like the Hatter, he reacted and a saltshaker was hurled in her direction. She wasn't too surprise. After all, he was just as mad as the Hatter. Alice had to remind herself this was her quirky dream as she dodged the incoming saltshaker

Setting aside her regal bearing, Mirana flitted about another kitchen table consisting peculiar items almost humming to herself. The table resembled more of alchemist's lab with assorted beakers, jars, bowls, and instruments.

"_Hmm . . . Pishsolver," she hummed, as her fingers lightly danced around._

Mirana was at ease almost at home with her potions and powders, and odd ingredients. Abuzz, Alice could tell she enjoyed being here. She was Mirana that she had never seen before and Alice saw her more of a woman but not an ordinary woman. There was something extraordinary about Mirana. She had this quiet confidence about her with a mixture of shyness and playfulness about her. It was these emotions, which fluctuated that placed Alice at ease but in a different manner. It also disarmed her as well as it tugged her in all sorts of directions.

"_A pinch of wormfat . . ." began Mirana._

Rather than standing like a giant dolt, Alice casually sat on her knees leaning on the table watching her. At this height, she felt more comfortable as she tried to reach her level. Without being too obvious, she leaned a little closer. Alice could not help but feel fascinated by her charisma. Furthermore, she could not but help draw even closer perhaps too close that was considered proper. However, Mirana did not seem to notice or reproach Alice. However, Alice reminded herself this was her dream and concluded she could do what she wanted. Noticing a large jar of eyeballs, she moved her elbows slightly away. For such dream why did have to be macabre.

"_Urine of horsefly . . ."_

Alice wondered if her presence made Mirana nervous. To her relief she was not offended and to Alice's pleasant surprise, she reciprocated but only for a brief moment before she resumed at tending at the potion.

Alice was at once awestruck and disturbed by Mirana. She had never heard these strange ingredients let alone think they could help but she trusted the White Queen. However, what choice did she have at this moment? She learned by now that what seem like nonsense made perfect sense. While she did not mind being tall but at the same time, she did not want to be known as the giant woman, Um from Umbridge.

Picking up a dismembered digit and slowly running near her facing, Mirana enunciated slowly along with a low primeval growl. "_Buttered finger."_

The way Mirana said that gave Alice pause. It surprised her in an exciting way. Initially she responded with mock astonishment but she ended up giving her an unbridled grin while she fought to keep her urges in check and bit back. Her throaty voice resonated within Alice calling attention to her primal longing. She clearly saw interest in Mirana's eyes for a fleeting moment. Holding Mirana's gaze she imagined the possibilities.

Then a mad crazy fun idea evolved in her mind about the two of them. Together they were growling and shouting in wild abandonment. Without cares, she was shouting without censure while Mirana was growling without reproach. Next, she saw Mirana juxtaposed as a fair beauty and as a pure savage, as she continued to hold the severed finger. It is only a dream mused Alice. A wild and crazy one at that and what harm was there in a daydream. She did not think much of it reasoning that this was nothing but a fantasy as she sat patiently. Too bad, this had to be a dream she sighed inwardly.

After Mirana dropped the finger in the bubbling vessel, she retreated tending to the potion and Alice's daydream faded. Alice suspected she was testing the boundary that separated them. Her grin dissolved into a soft smile again as she observed Mirana and somehow, Mirana could not resist and smiled back just as shy. Why does she hide from me? What does she have to conceal wondered Alice?

Afterwards Mirana revealed that she and Iracebeth were sisters. Alice was surprised but yet she was not. While Iracebeth clearly wore her hearts on sleeves, Mirana mysteriously shrouded hers from the outside world. They were from the gene pool Mirana declared. This did not concern Alice. After all, this was Underland where the impossibilities are often the possibilities. When she did not react unfavorably, Mirana continued.

_"My sister preferred to study the dominion over living things," said Mirana, as she took out another buttered finger and dropped in the bubbling vessel._

Intrigued, Alice was curious to know what the White Queen had dominion over and subconsciously started to make more comparisons between her and the Red Queen. When Mirana lingered over the dubious and some morbid ingredients at her fingertips, Alice's speculation turned to what she studied and she blanched slightly.

Piqued with interest, Alice considered Mirana. With all those ingredients about her, why couldn't she concoct a potion for Alice to wake up from this strange dream? Moreover, why couldn't the White Queen use her skills to overpower her sister and defeat her or at the very least defend herself. She must have the ingredients at her disposal and she must have the knowledge rationalized Alice. It didn't make sense. On one hand, Mirana possessed inner strength but on the other hand, she assumed an outward meekness.

Alice wasn't perfect either. It seemed lately her fading childhood once filled with a sense of wonderment was being tempered if not challenged for a need of self-confidence. While she did not want to relinquish her dreams of youth, she wanted self-determination but wasn't ready to accept the conformity of adulthood. The key was striking a balance: not too much and not too little; not too big and not too small. She surmised seeking equilibrium would be lifelong endeavor. Then Alice stopped delving any deeper when she realized these were nothing but her insecurities and worries manifesting itself in a dream.

Rather, she listened and watched as Mirana went on talking about her older sister. She could only guess how Mirana managed to be the younger sister to the imperious Iracebeth. It must have been unpleasant to have a sister like that. Fortunately, she failed to see any outward resemblance in behavior.

To Alice, Mirana was far more pleasing and her disposition was gentle and humorous with a mild eccentric bent. How she ever dreamt up such diametrically opposed sisters was beyond her? More telling was why did she even dream about the Red Queen of Hearts at all.

Yet she noted some physical similarities one being they both had the same beautiful, dark brown eyes. Even their lips were similar in shape. One liked to have her lips painted with a pronounced heart shape while the other one liked to wear lipstick that matched her dark plum nail polish. However, Alice did not pay too much attention to the implication; she had been always attracted to offbeat people. Though she did wonder if Mirana ever wore red. It didn't matter what she liked concluded Alice, Mirana seemed like a friendly person to be around with and that she could open your heart with.

Curious, Mirana suddenly asked about her sister letting her Alice described the Red Queen of Hearts. _"Tell me . . . how does she seem to you?"_

"_Perfectly horrid," said Alice succinctly._

Mirana had not seen Iracebeth in what seemed like ages especially since her crown had been taken. It was contentious topic but the White Queen could only be patient. She was aware of what the Oraculum depicted and now she had a champion in front her, albeit a reluctant one. Yet she had faith in Alice, it was just a matter of convincing her. She believed that Alice would come around but hopefully sooner than latter. Frabjous day was almost upon them.

When Mirana broached the topic about her sister, Alice wanted to find out how did Iracebeth become so *big headed* without coming across too offensive. From Mirana's hesitant gestures, she could tell it was sensitive topic. _"And her head?"_

" _Bulbous," added Alice._

"_I think she may have some kind of growth in there . . . something of pressing on her brain," confided Mirana. "Three coins from a dead man's pocket . . ." said Mirana, as her finger twirled and dropped the coins in the vessel. "Two tablespoon of wishful thinking . . ."_

Voicing her concerns and as an afterthought Alice blurted out, _"You can't imagine the things that go on in that place."_

She wondered if Mirana knew what went on at the Red Queen's castle. Horrors upon horrors and Alice involuntarily shivered coldly. She wanted to unburden herself to her but detected a change in Mirana. In midstream, Mirana paused and replied enigmatically.

"_Oh yes, I can," she said slowly and her lips trembled. _Transfixed she looked at Alice."I know . . ."

Disquieted, Alice became aware of when Mirana's sweet singsong voice had dropped in pitch and perceived a subtle change from her porcelain face. Her brown eyes became distance as if she was in a daze. Recognizing that disconcerting look, Alice hitched a nervous breath. It vaguely resembled Hatter's haunting trance when he described how his clan had been attacked with the White Queen as the guest of honor. However, Mirana's appearance was less pronounced and she immediately snapped back on her own volition.

However, Alice was already far-gone in her own thoughts to have noticed as she drifted back to Crims. At the time, she acted but now she had time to reflect. She steeled herself when she crossed the moat when she was the size of a rodent. She bravely wandered the castle halls in search of Hatter but some how she got turned around and ended up the dungeons. What she saw there made her more angry than sad and she almost lost her temper. It took considerable willpower but she managed to swallow her anger. She did feel some measure of satisfaction at freeing Bayar.

"Alice," repeated Mirana, in a gentle but concerned voice. She had called out to her few times and was about to raise her voice.

"Oh . . . Mirana," said Alice almost out breath and looked blankly for a moment.

She partially realized that she had addressed the White Queen by her first name. However, Mirana did not reprimand her. Instead, she expressed sympathy and concern towards Alice.

"I'm all right," continued Alice noting Mirana's deep concern and worry frown lines. "I'm all right, Majesty," said Alice, reassuringly.

"Good," said Mirana and resumed at making at the potion.

Then with a rousing voice, she hinted again but this time more energetically. A champion would step forth and confront the Jabberwocky, and the people would rise up against the Red Queen. While she said that, Mirana looked intently at Alice and for several moments afterwards, she continued to gaze at her. Once more, Alice stayed silent feeling powerless at the suggestion that she could ever slay. This was not her fight she reasoned.

Mirana sighed inwardly but no matter she would keep trying. She had no choice, her people needed hope especially now. And if she knew her sister, Iracebeth would take drastic measures to reclaim the Vorpal Sword as she obstinately held on to the crown to further consolidate her power. While the armour was now complete and secured in Mamoreal, all that Mirana needed was the crown to restore her power.

Despite what the Oraculum showed on the upcoming Frabjous day, Alice could not and would not slay. It wasn't within her and yet Mirana looked up to her as a savior while she picked another buttered finger. It's only a dream reflected Alice. She couldn't understand why everyone looked up to her. There must be others who could be a champion. But why her? She wasn't a fighter. She was the daughter of an entrepreneur and it wasn't in her nature. In fact she would rather dream about making impossibilities into possibilities. What did it matter this is nothing but a dream she reasoned and she would wake forgetting this ever happened.

After Mirana spitted in the potion, Alice wondered what she really thought of her.

"_Ah . . . that should do it," said Mirana, as she gracefully and quickly wiped her lips._

One thing she knew for sure was Mirana had shown an interest in her and vice versa. She could not help but think of the possibilities. What does she see in me? What makes her believe I'm the one? Her champion? Doesn't she know this a dream? Can't she see that I'm Alice but not the Alice she dreams me to be? Then her heart ached slightly. If she did wake up then Mirana, her White Queen would cease to exist. Suddenly, she was tired of these self-analyzing arguments with herself.

Smiling, Mirana sweetly said and affectionately extended the spoon to Alice_. "Now blow."_

While those were innocuous words, the way Mirana delivered that phrase gave Alice another pause. And when those words did sink in, Alice was giddy and slightly breathless. She bit back and blinked, and was glad to be kneeing; she wasn't sure if could stand at this moment. The kitchen suddenly felt too warm.

When she did not react immediately, Mirana repeated just as sweetly. "Go on it's perfectly alright to blow, you don't want to burn your tongue, do you?"

Obeisance and holding her gaze, Alice could not refuse her and did as she was asked. It took considerable grace and will power but she managed to take a quick sip as she bent further towards the wooden spoon.

Despite the peculiar ingredients, the taste wasn't that bad. It lacked the vile side effect that made her either gag or cough. Then her taste buds detected a myriad of flavors: cherry-tart, roast chicken, mash potato, biscuit, marmalade, coffee, and taffy. Famished she did not realize that she hadn't had a good meal lately.

It tasted so wonderful that it made Alice eager for more. Very hungry, she attempted to take another sip; however, Mirana took away the wooden spoon.

"You don't want too much," remarked Mirana.

"Why?" asked Alice, who was salivating as the taste lingered in her mouth.

"If not you'll go out like a candle in the wind."

Fighting her hunger pangs, Alice had not considered that possibility and heeded Mirana's advice. For all the incongruous ingredients, she could not get over the pleasant assortment of flavors. Dream or no dream she did not want to disappear.

"Oh . . . I didn't realize how hungry . . ." began Alice but stopped short when she felt the familiar effects again.

When change came this time, it was at a measured pace not some out of control frenetic rate. The gradual transformation was a like a gentle descent instead of the mind dizzying sensation.

Similar to the Pishsolver, she shrank to the correct size this time and stood up. Immensely relieved, Alice could finally see Mirana eye to eye not like some towering oaf around her. She felt herself again but somehow she didn't. Something was different though.

"_Feel better?" she asked with delight in her voice and with a twinkle in her eyes._

Alice wanted to say no and yes. No, not since I've met you she thought.

Instead, she responded with a bashful smile. "Yes, I finally feel like myself but . . . but not exactly like my old self though," she said with a soft smile and half laugh.

Alice considered the notion that she never really liked her old self. It wasn't that she disliked herself. It was more along the lines that her old self was so constraint in a restrictive shell that it was now too small for her. In this dream world, her old self had shed free from an outmoded husk and emerged unfettered. And knowing what she knew now she never wanted to go back. Somewhat liberated, it was both thrilling and frightening as she imagined the possibilities. Too bad, that it took an imaginary world to make her aware of herself as Alice sighed ruefully.

"I'm glad to be the correct height," she finally said with slight twinge of regret.

Taking that to be a yes, Mirana gently took Alice's hand again. For a second time, Alice was captivated but this time she was quite literally and figuratively by her soft touch. While one hand was holding up her oversized dress, the other hand tingled with delight from Mirana's light airy touch. She tried hard not to blush or stare as she glided away with the White Queen.

As they walked off, they held hands a little longer and a little firmer. Alice was able to feel the texture and softness of her skin against hers. Outwardly, one would think the way Mirana carried herself and especially how she held her hands about, she would be a delicate flower. Rather she had this hidden vitality that pulsated within her. For a dream, she felt so real; it was an uncanny feeling. Not surprisingly, Alice held her hand tenderly, however that's all she felt she could do. Decorum was expected as she walked beside this monarch. While Mirana was the White Queen of Mamoreal, Alice was a mere pawn.

When they walked together, Alice took note and observed Mirana's nuances and sublime facial expressions. However, she was aware that Mirana was doing the same. Without words, they were communicating and learning more about each other. In tune with her, Alice slowed her cadence and finally asked where's she was being taken. Tilting her head slightly at her, Mirana mentioned her clothes were an ill fit and Alice agreed wholeheartedly. For the first time they laughed freely together.


End file.
